Le Grand Soir
by Tati Black
Summary: Finalmente Ginny e Draco decidem assumir o seu namoro, e escolheram uma data especial para isso. O que será que os Corvinais acham dessa revelação? Conjunto de Drabbles para o projeto Desafio de Hogwarts do 6V.
1. Le Grand Soir

**Fic:** **Le ****Grand Soir**

**Autora: Tati Black**

**Resumo: **Finalmente Ginny e Draco decidem assumir o seu namoro, e escolheram uma data especial para isso. O que será que os Corvinais acham dessa revelação? Conjunto de Drabbles para o projeto Desafio de Hogwarts do 6V.

**Ship: **Draco/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence e (infelizmente) eu não estou lucrando nada com isso! Ainda preciso repetir?

**Obs:** Fics feita para o Projeto Desafio de Hogwarts do 6V.

**Obs.2**: Fic não betada. Qualquer erro, me avisem por review ou PM.

**Obs.3**: Isso não é uma long. É uma fic DG e várias Drabbles sobre o que os personagem da Casa à qual eu pertenço (Corvinal - culpa do random) pensam sobre o casal.

* * *

><p><strong>Le <strong>**Grand Soir**

Ginny olhou-se uma última vez no espelho: o vestido azul caía-lhe perfeitamente, delineando suas curvas suaves; a maquiagem prateada destacava seus olhos castanhos e os fartos cachos rubros caíam-lhe sobre os ombros. Estava pronta, mas o nervosismo tomava-lhe contas de todo o corpo, fazendo seu coração palpitar e as mãos suarem frio.

Constatando o horário no relógio em cima da cabeceira, decidiu que não podia mais esperar. Há essa hora, Harry, Hermione e Rony já deveriam ter seguido para o Salão Principal, pois hoje era o Baile de Formatura deles.

Ginny saiu da torre da Grifinória e, por todos os corredores, a única coisa que ouvia era o barulho de seus saltos contra o chão lustroso.

Ao chegar ao topo da escada que dava para o Hall de entrada, todos os alunos e seus pares já estavam organizados em uma fila para entrarem no Salão Principal. Todos os rostos se voltaram para Ginny, o que só serviu para deixá-la mais nervosa. Rapidamente ela avistou os olhos pratas do único rapaz que ainda estava sem par: Draco Malfoy.

Concentrando-se apenas no olhar do rapaz, e tentando controlar as pernas que pareciam não querer lhe obedecer, a ruiva desceu as escadas vagarosamente. Ao chegar perto do loiro, ele abriu um sorriso que ninguém, apenas ela conhecia. Um sorriso alegre, sincero, que lhe alcançava os olhos.

Ao se postar ao lado do rapaz, ele abaixou-se e cochichou em seu ouvido: "Está linda, Pequena. Eu ia reclamar da sua demora, mas vejo que valeu a pena."

Harry olhava a cena boquiaberto, e Ron estava super vermelho, sinal de que, a qualquer momento iria explodir num ataque de fúria.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE..." Quando o irmão da ruiva começou a esbravejar, os grandes portões de carvalho se abriram, deixando a música inundar os ouvidos de todos os formandos e seus acompanhantes.

Ginny sorriu radiante. E não poderia ser diferente, afinal, já era quase um ano namorando escondida com o sonserino, e, finalmente eles tinham reunido a coragem – ou loucura – suficiente para assumir o relacionamento.

Eles sempre souberam que não seria fácil e que precisariam enfrentar todos os preconceitos. Mas, pelo menos naquele momento, eram apenas os dois, dançando a primeira valsa.

Nem os olhares fulminantes de todos os Weasleys no salão, nem o olhar magoado de Harry e o espanto de todos os presentes na festa eram capazes de afetar o momento deles.

Afinal, eles teriam o resto da vida para aguentar todos os sermões e ameaças que viriam.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** É bem curtinha pq foi feita na correria (sem tempo x precisando de pontos para o projeto)... Espero que gostem!

Vou postar as Drabbles logo em seguida... Por milagre de Merlin eu finalmente to conseguindo escrever histórias que não sejam Longs... Sahushuaisuausiuahsa... Mas me aguardem nas férias XD

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijoooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	2. Jalousie

**Fic (Drabble):** **Jalousie**

**Autora: Tati Black**

**Visão da Cho Chang**

Cho olhava ansiosa para as portas de carvalho. Queria entrar o mais rápido possível naquele salão para dançar com o seu namorado: Harry Potter.

De repente, sentiu os músculos do braço de Harry ficarem tensos. Olhou para o moreno e constatou que ele estava boquiaberto, olhando para o topo da escada. Ao acompanhar seu olhar, sentiu os ciúmes tomarem conta de seu corpo. Ela sabia - sempre soube - que Harry nunca havia esquecido Ginny. Mas ela não deixaria a ruivinha atrapalhar sua noite. Observou-a descer as escadas e, sem nem mesmo olhar para Harry, se encaminhou para se postar ao lado de seu par que, para a surpresa de todos, era Draco Malfoy.

Primeiro Cho ficara radiante com a novidade, pois Ginny estaria definitivamente fora de seu caminho. Porém, logo em seguida, cogitou a possibilidade da ruiva só estar com Draco para causar ciúmes em Harry, até porque ela escolhera o inimigo do moreno para namorar.

A oriental foi tirada de seus devaneios quando as portas do Salão se abriram.

Enquanto valsavam, Cho observou o mais novo casal da escola. Da forma como dançavam e pela intensidade do olhar que trocavam, a morena teve certeza de uma coisa: havia amor ali. Um amor que ela jamais teria com Harry.

Passou a invejar Ginny em dobro.


	3. Surprise

**Fic (Drabble):** ****Surprise****

**Autora: Tati Black**

**Visão da Penélope Clearwater**

**Surprise**

Penélope estava feliz de estar de volta à Hogwarts, mesmo que fosse apenas por uma noite, para o baile de formatura de seu cunhado, o Ron.

Enquanto Percy conversava animadamente com Gui, Penélope ouvia os comentários de Fleur sobre os vestidos das garotas presentes no baile.

Porém, quando as portas do Salão se abriram, uma certa inquietação começou entre os Weasleys. Penélope tentou entreouvir o que diziam, mas a única coisa que conseguiu identificar foi "Ginny", "matar" e "doninha".

Ao olhar para onde os ruivos apontavam, pôde constatar o motivo de tanta conturbação: Ginny estava dançando com Draco Malfoy, e pareciam realmente um casal apaixonado.

Penélope abriu um sorriso discreto. Apesar de ser quase inacreditável ver os dois juntos, a loira sabia que, para eles estarem assumindo algo diante de toda a família Weasley reunida é porque realmente deveria ser algo sério. Sério e verdadeiro.

Mas não pode continuar a observar o casal, pois agora precisava ajudar a Sra. Weasley, Fleur e as namoradas dos gêmeos a conter a fúria dos Weasleys.


	4. Envie

**Fic (Drabble):** ******Envie******

**Autora: Tati Black**

**Visão da Murta Que Geme**

**Envie**

Raramente a Murta saía de seu banheiro para passear pelo castelo. Porém, aquela era uma noite especial. Aconteceria o baile de Formatura de Harry Potter, garoto por quem havia se apaixonado perdidamente.

Do canto do salão a Murta observava os casais dançando uma música suave: valsa. Enquanto procurava Harry com o olhar, deparou-se com um casal que ela conhecia bem: a menina-de-cabelos-de-fogo e o loiro-azedo. Era um casal que costumava usar o seu banheiro para encontros furtivos e calientes.

A Murta não gostava das visitas dos dois, talvez por sentir inveja da relação deles, algo que ela sabia que jamais poderia ter com seu amado. E, agora, passara a gostar menos ainda, pois eles eram simplesmente o centro das atenções de todo o baile, algo que ela tinha certeza de que jamais poderia experimentar. Inveja, pura inveja.


	5. Joie

**Fic (Drabble):** ********Joie********

**Autora: Tati Black**

**Visão da Luna Lovegood**

**Joie**

Os olhos de Luna se iluminaram na mesma velocidade que seu sorriso se abria. Sua melhor amiga, que acabava de adentrar no Salão Principal, estava deslumbrante em seu vestido azul - vestido o qual ela havia ajudado a escolher – e acompanhada de um loiro alto e de porte atlético.

Luna previu a relação que ocorreria entre Ginny e Draco antes mesmo do primeiro beijo deles. Ela lembrava como se fosse ontem o dia em que, depois de uma briga que eles tinham tido no meio do corredor, a loira de olhos sonhadores havia falado para Ginny que, entre ela e Draco, havia algo mais do que ódio. É claro que a ruiva não acreditara, mas Luna sabia: os dois acabariam juntos.

E qual não fora a sua surpresa e alegria ao saber da novidade quando Ginny lhe contara dos primeiros beijos. E depois do pedido de namoro.

Luna se sentia como a madrinha daquele casal que agora flutuava no meio do salão, absortos em si mesmos e embalados pela valsa.

A loira não conseguia parar de sorrir, sentia uma alegria imensa pela sua amiga, enfim, estar assumindo aquele amor tão intenso que havia entre o casal.


End file.
